


Demus/Dukeceit One Shots!

by NothingDandyAboutMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood and gore mentions, Bullied Remus Sanders, Bullying, Caring Deceit Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Comforting Deceit Sanders, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has Tentacles, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Darksides, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit Sanders-centric, Deceit is so done with Remus' shit, Deceit needs love, Dirty Thoughts, Dirty minded Remus Sanders, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, False Accusations, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frightened Remus Sanders, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Intrusive Thoughts, Jealousy, Lies, Loneliness, Lonely Deceit Sanders, Lonely Remus Sanders, Love Confessions, M/M, Mario Kart References, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot Collection, Outcast Remus Sanders, Platonic Cuddling, Playing video games, Poopy, Poor Remus Sanders, Possible smut, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Rating May Change, References to Depression, Remus has feelings!, Remus is an ass, Remus just wants to be loved, Remus swears like a sailor, Requests are open?, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sassy Remus Sanders, Self-Esteem Issues, Sensitive snake scales, Sexual innuendos, Six armed Deceit, Soulmates, Spoilers for Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Touch-Starved Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Violent Thoughts, Weirdness, Who is the evil twin?, implied moceit, lovable idiots, lying, one shots, possible nsfw, scales - Freeform, slimy boi, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingDandyAboutMe/pseuds/NothingDandyAboutMe
Summary: The lovable lying Snek Boi. The somewhat likeable Trashman. The duo of the Dark Sides? Remus, Deceit... together? This is the plan? Are you CRAZY? Ahem, Lion king 2 reference, anyone? *Bows* Thank you, thank you. But yes! This is a book of Remus x Deceit (Janus) one shots! It's going to be bumpy, awkward and uncomfortable ride (thanks to the poopy boi) but let us see where this takes us, shall we? But yes, I am crazy. And I don't care.(Warnings and things will be stated in the chapters)(I do not own the characters, they belong to the lovely and amazing Thomas Sanders)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Deceit & Remus, demus - Relationship, dukeceit - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 322





	1. Touch starved

**A/N: Ahh, so this one shot is based on [this post ](https://wicked-rosie.tumblr.com/post/188506701426/deceit-im-touch-starved-remus-holds-deceits)from tumblr... so... enjoy? P.s, sorry that it sucks... my brain is mush. **

(Cover made by me on Canva) 

* * *

* * *

Deceit should be used to it by now. Being the outcast. Being seen as nothing but a liar. Being pushed aside, un-involved. Being cast out for something he couldn't help doing. He lies. He can't help that. That's his job. That's what he was created to do! Just like Virgil was created to cause Thomas anxiety. Or how Logan was created to be in control of his logic and common sense. How Roman was there to make sure Thomas followed his hopes and dreams. Patton with his love and affections, the heart of Thomas. 

And then there was him. An act of self preservation. He was there to help Thomas survive in the outside world! At least, that's what Deceit liked to believe he was there for. That he helped at least in one way or another - even if the others couldn't seem to see it like he could. But no, none of them believed he was created to help the Host. After all, how could you believe someone who did nothing but lie? How could someone accept someone as hideous and evil as him? 

_Deceit. _

_Snakey McSnakerson. _

_Dr. Trickle and Mr. Lies. _

_A liar. _

That's all he was to anyone who had the unfortunate opportunity to know him. A liar. A snake. A Dark Side. 

So by now, Deceit should have been used to feeling the way he did. Empty inside. Lonely and desolate. And perhaps... Deprived of physical touch? Not that he cared enough to... well, care about any of that nonsense. He didn't care that he felt isolated or unwanted or... touch starved. Deceit was cold blooded after all, he wasn't the type to go around asking for kisses and cuddles every five seconds, that was Patton's job. No - he didn't need any sort of affection. 

_He didn't._ He told himself. 

_He didn't want affection. _He scowled. 

_He didn't need it at all! _He lied. 

"I... I'm touch starved..." Deceit blinked, sighed and then groaned softly as a cloud of green engulfed the entire area he had been sulking in. "What are you doing here?" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes in the direction of Thomas' stinky-poopy-trashman Side. 

"I heard touch starved sooo...." Remus gave a seductive wiggle of his eyebrows, and a quick shimmy of his body. A thick smirk grew on his wet lips as his hand slowly began sliding down to hold one of Deceit's many hands, fingers intertwining like vines. 

A smirk rose on Deceit's own lips, eyes darkening, though feeling quite... warm inside at the sudden contact of a hand other than his own. "You foolish dummy, this is how prey gets trapped." His smirk deepened. 

"Wha-" 

There was no time for Remus to finish his sentence as all six of Deceit's arms clapped around every inch of his torso like a slap on bracelet, grip tightening and yanking him closer. One might say it was rather endearing, adorable even. Remus, on the other hand, assumed that Deceit wanted to get a little down and jiggy. 

Remus' brows shot up to the top of his forehead, playful smile painting his lips. "Is that a seventh arm I feel, or are you just happy to see me?" He wiggled giddily against Deceit's grasp, chuckling. 

Deceit blinked once, expression of that who had been turned into stone by Medusa. One by one he unclasped his arms from around the Trashman, grimacing. "And that is how you ruin it." 

"Awe, come on! It was a joke! I was joking!" Remus cackled, chasing after the smaller Side. "Take me back into your many loving arms!" 


	2. What do hugs feel like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for angst so... End is a bit rushed but oh well... 
> 
> Warnings - 
> 
> Unsympathetic Sides, sympathetic Remus and Deceit, bulling, crying, lonely Remus. (Let me know what I've missed)

* * *

Piping hot tears oozed from beneath his lashes, trickling their way gracefully down and over his cheeks, despite turning his eye shadow into nothing but dirty wet sludge at the tip of his chin. He shouldn't cry. He's not supposed to cry. He wasn't _that_ kind of Side. What would the others think if they found him crying his heart out like this? Would they even care? Would anyone even stop to comfort him? Or would they carry on with whatever they were doing and pretend he wasn't even there? Like he wasn't even meant to exist... like he didn't matter. 

Hauling his knees up to his chest, clamping his arms around them as tight as he could, Remus stifled a sob. He dragged a hand over his face to wipe away the mess his eyes created. It wasn't fair! None of it was ever fair! Was he really _that _bad?Was he really_ that_ disgusting that no one wanted anything to do with him? 

All he wanted was to know what one felt like... what a hug felt like! Was that so much to ask?! Did he have to scream at the top of his lungs, gouge someone's eyes out, and play with their intestines until they ever offered him one? Because no matter what he'd previously done to try and receive a hug of his own did not have the expected result... 

* * *

_At first, he observed... that's all he could do. He watched how a hug was handled between Sides. He took notes. So many notes. Notes in his big book of ideas. He planned. He watched. Remus knew that if he observed long enough, he'd eventually understand how to have one of the best hugs ever! He could act, but everyone knew he wasn't as good as Roman... he could never stay in character long enough. He always got distracted by his grotesque ideas. _

_So instead... He hid in the shadows. He watched, scribbling down notes. _

_A <s>comfart </s> A comfort hug - _

  * _Gently wrap arms around the other person, pulling them carefully to your chest... not squeezing too hard...<s> and don't get hard in other places... </s> Keep it light and fluffy (The hug)... this could occur when someone is crying, upset, or feeling lonely, etc. _

_Virgil sat, sniffling, on the couch beside Patton, who had stepped in to comfort the crying trait. It appeared that Virgil had become more comfortable showing his emotions and feelings since being with the Light Sides... How he could cry without judgement from others. How he could receive love and comfort without fearing to ask for it. Something Remus often envied. _

_"Aw, come here, kiddo." Patton shuffled closer to the smaller male, eyes scanning him with a sorrowful gaze. Patton had never looked at Remus like that... ever. Then again, no one had ever been concerned or worried about him, either. Carefully, Patton enveloped his arms around Virgil_'s_ tiny body, melting against the others chest with a sigh as his hair got stroked. Soothing. It looked so warm. So soft and cosy. Remus blinked. He could do that! He could give a comfort hug! _

* * *

_There were so many other hugs he had learned about! _

  * _Bear hug. _
  * _The Bro hug. _
  * _The quick 'I don't really want to hug you' hug. _

_There were so, so many! And more! _

_And it was his chance to finally give someone a hug! He had practised on his stuffed toys thousands of times; but now he was ready. He was ready to hug a real Side! He was ready for love, comfort and warmth of soft cuddles and snuggles. _

_But that's not what he got... _

_"Ew, Remus, get off of me!"_

_"But I -" _

**Slap.**

_"You stink! Go away!" _

_"I just want -" _

**Shove. **

_"Don't touch me, FREAK!" _

_"I'm not a -"_

**Thwack. **

_"No one wants a hug from you!" _

_"What if I -" _

**Crack. **

_"Intrusive thoughts, I think it's best if you leave everyone alone." _

_"But... O-okay..." _

* * *

His room felt as if it had been drained from all warmth. He shivered. Maybe it was for the best. It wasn't as if anyone would want someone as dirty and as crude as him lingering on them. Frightened in case they caught fleas or something. Remus didn't have fleas! He really didn't. 

A sob crawled up from his throat, echoing in the emptiness of his room and bouncing from wall to wall. Ceasing when a thump of a knock sounded on his door. It could only be one person. Deceit. Though, it was only once in a blue moon he visited, Remus was still grateful that he did every now and again.

"Remus?" 

"D-Dee? What ya need?" Remus tried desperately to keep his voice from trembling, obviously it did not obey. 

A yellow, gloved hand pushed down the handle, proceeding to open the bedroom door which belonged to the 'Trash monkey'. "I heard crying... are -" Deceit's snake-like eye shone, flickering gold to adjust to the darkness that engulfed the entire room. Despite that fact, the snake could see the mound in the middle of the bed shaking like a rat about to get eaten. 

Deceit paused for a short second, contemplating if he should leave to let Remus grieve in peace, or stay and find out what was going on. 

"I'm - I'm fine." 

"Lying is my job, Remus." The snake-like trait raised a brow, gliding closer to the others bed and taking a seat on the edge of it. "You're not very good at it, either." 

"I j-just..." Remus sniffled, hand shooting up to cover his face. "I just wanted to kn-know what a hug felt like... but I - th-they..." Another set of sobs racked his body, making him appear smaller then he really was. 

Deceit nodded, clearing his throat... Gently, he wrapped an arm around the quivering Side's shoulders, pulling him close, and began rubbing his arm. Despite the heaviness in Remus' stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of his body being pressed against Deceit's. He sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the gesture he had waited so long to call his own. A hug. Deceit's touch made the room warmer somehow, safer than it had ever felt before. "I once wondered the same thing..." 


	3. Thisss game sssucksss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a prompt I was given! (They play video games) Sorry it's short. Also sorry it, ahem, sssucksss! 

* * *

It was Wednesday... The only day of the week that the Dark Sides were able to occupy the common room without the Light Sides yelling at them to leave. Although it was only one day, the Dark Sides always tried their best to make it count. And today they were playing video games, at the excited request of Remus. And Deceit couldn't seem to deny the Trashman his chance to play, especially since he chose what they did last week. 

_It was going brilliantly... _

"Remus!" Deceit growled out between gritted teeth, eyes narrowing, features contorting themselves into a rather, not so resting, bitch face. "_Can_ you please _continue_ throwing shells at my kart!" The snake's palms tightened around the controller, lean fingers twitching against the buttons. Fork tongue blepping out in concentration as he guided his kart along the rainbow road. First place and almost at the finish line on his third lap! 

"No can do, Double Dee." Remus smirked, pressing a button on the remote for his little mushroom character to toss a banana skin just in front of Dee's kart. A firework of manic laughter dispersed up from Remus' throat, eyes widening with glee as he watched Deceit's kart go skidding right off the edge of the road, falling to his doom. "YES! Yes!" he cackled, wiggling his legs over the armrest of the couch with excitement. 

The smaller male's lips twitched, eyes growing enormously wide. "NO!" The human side of his face began heating up with rage. Red blotches forming at his cheek, while his scales on the other tinged a darker shade of green. "You idiot! You - you complete and utter buffoon!" Deceit snapped and twirled around from his seat on the ground to shoot daggers at the snorting trait. "I had it in the palm of my hand -" 

Remus continued choking on his own laughter. He shoved himself upright on the couch, dropping the controller beside him, smirking. He knew all of Deceit's name calling were in jest. At least, most of the time. "Well if you wanted it in the palm of your hand so much, you could have just asked me!" Remus snorted, unzipping his pants and giving Deceit a little teasing shimmy of his body. "If you're offering~" He seductively wiggled his brows, eyes manically staring deep within the snake's cold and cracked soul. 

"You're absolutely _not _insufferable!" The tip of the Deceitful trait's tongue poked out between his lips. He gave the other a disapproving roll of his eyes before returning his attention back to the game. Remus was being an ass. "Muss, if you _don't_ do this one more time, I _won't _-" 

Creativity playfully rolled his eyes and zipped himself back up. "You're no fun, Dee-Dee." His nose crinkled up, feigning disappointment with a childish pout of his lips. "Or you'll what? Beat me? Punish me? Fu-" 

"That is _not_ enough from you," the snake shook his head, glancing over his shoulder at Remus. "_Can't_ we have a day where you don't turn everything into something sexual?" A groan escaped his lips as his kart, once again, flew right off the edge of the road, causing the other male to inhale a large amount of air before wheezing it back out again. 

"'Fraid not! And I didn't even do anything to you that time!" Remus chuckled, picking his remote back up and clicking on a few buttons. 

"Thisss game sssucksss!" Deceit grumbled, yeeting the controller across the room like an annoyed little brat. 

"Not as good as me~" 

"That level is _not_ hard at all!" 

"I'm sure I'm harder~" 

"Remus!" 


	4. I don't want to be alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - 
> 
> Swearing, blood mention, angst, implied sexual references, POF spoilers, dirty thoughts, Remus has his own intrusive thoughts, deprecating thoughts, juicy butt-hole mentions, Remus doesn't really understand love, kinda unsympathetic Deceit. 

* * *

"Ah! Ahahahah!" A manic rumble of laughter bounced against the walls of the dingy hallway, a small figure beginning to saunter into view. "You're back!" The taller of the two practically leaped out of his skin with excitement. His feet never stayed in one place for too long, almost as if the floor was made of lava and burning his toes. 

Janus wasn't all that endeared by the fact Remus had his hands hidden behind his back as he raced toward him. His much longer legs taking strides Janus had only seen in horror movies. Then again, Remus had never been the most delightful thing he had ever encountered. Deceit gave a not so discrete roll of his eyes as the Trashman bounded over. 

"You're back! You're back! You're back!" Remus cackled, circling and spinning around Janus like a hyperactive shark ready to attack, hands still hidden behind his back. 

"For now, yes." Janus mumbled, weaving his way past Remus to continue shuffling down the hallway. 

Remus giggled as he scampered along to catch up with the other male. "Look what I made you!" It was then that the trash rat finally swiped his hands from behind his back. He pretended not to see the grimace grow across Deceit's face, and instead smiled wider. 

A small, yellowish-orange corn snake slithered between the deranged male's fingers. The other couldn't help but stare at the odd looking spike poking out from it's head, as well as several splodges of blood. Clearly Remus had some witty, lewd, or gory explanation for that, he always did. 

"That's... nice, Remus."

"It's a Horn Snake!" A few more chaotic cackles forced their way up his throat. _<s>Horn Snake. Horny snake. Horny Snek boi. Horny snake Janus </s> _Fuck off!"It took a really long freaking time, and I even had to sneak into Roman's side of the imagination."_ <s>Killed a unicorn. Dead unicorn for the horn snake. Horny unicorn snake. </s>_ "But I - W-wait... For now?" 

"I see... And yes, for now..." 

"What do you mean 'for now?' Are you leaving?" _<s>He's leaving you. No one wants you. You're gonna be all alone because you're a worthless piece of -</s> _Stop it! He's not like Virgil. He won't leave me. 

"I'm not quite sure just yet. I mean, I did reveal my name to them." Deceit adjusted his gloves, lips pinching in thought. His gaze then raised to meet demented green, speckled, twitching eyes. 

"That's fucking amazing! I'm so proud of you, J-Anus!" <s>_ANUS!_ </s>_<s>Juicy butt-hole. Janus' juicy butt-hole. Janus in my -</s> _Stop it! He nudged Janus on the shoulder, causing the other to stumble slightly. "I can understand how _hard_ that must have been for you." Remus wiggled his brows and made a lewd gesture with his free hand. 

The deceitful trait grumbled quietly, slipping through the entrance to the damp smelling living area. "It was extremely difficult, Remus. But it was something I had to do." Janus sighed and lowered himself down on the couch, one leg moving to drape over his thigh. 

"Have they accepted you, then? Like what they did with Virgil?" Remus tilted his head with a rather gruesome crack. He bit at his lip, crouching down to let the horn snake take its leave as he gently allowed it to slither from his hand and onto the floor. Remus rose from the ground, nose wrinkled. 

Remus had already told everyone his name! That meant he was accepted too, right? Why wouldn't he be? Sure, they got frightened whenever he popped up. Yeah, maybe he did kinda gross them out from time to time. But they touched him, hard with the back of their hands against his cheek. They loved all of his ideas, too. All of his drawings were always too amazing to be put on the fridge, that's why he would constantly find them in the trash. A lot of shoving, pushing, and yelling, true signs of affection. They loved him! Right? He was accepted, too!

"Patton said, if I wish, I could perhaps acquire a room in the Light Side of the MindScape..." The words dribbled slowly from Janus' lips, anticipating the reaction from the male standing in front of him. 

"Holy shit!" Remus exclaimed, eyes widening in sudden awe and surprise. "Well we have to accept the offer, Jan! It's fucking rude if we don't." The taller trait bounced joyously, yanking Deceit by the arm and up from the sofa, earning a grunt from him. "We need to go pack! A room in the Light Side?! Gah, we've waited so long for this!" A frown began tugging at Janus' brows, which went un-noticed by Remus. "To be accepted like this! I can't believe -"

"Not _'we,' _Remus..." Janus cleared his throat, sliding his arm out of the others grasp, averting his gaze. "Just _me._" 

<s>_You fucking idiot!_</s> There was a short pause of silence. Remus hated silence. <s>_Kick him._</s> No. Eyes blinking, nose twitching, a smile broke across Creativity's lips. "J-just you... Ha!" Remus choked on a laugh, an unsteady hand shooting up to clamp against his lips. "Yeah, I knew that! How could I not? Pfft..." His breathing picked up a few notches, gaze barely even able to reach anything but the floor. 

"Remus," Janus took a dubious step closer, stretching out an arm, stopping as soon as Remus flinched away. "I'm sure they'll accept you in time-" 

"Is... is it because I'm _evil?_" 

"Pardon?" Janus recoiled in confusion, brows furrowed for a second before the words finally hit him right in the face. "Oh, Mussy, you know I didn't mean it like that. I would never -"

"Would it be better if I shaved it off?" <s>_Rip it off! One hair at a time. Painful. Pain._</s>Remus violently shook his head, tears spewing from the corners of his eyes."Oh, I could shave my whole skin off, too! Rip it off like a painful band-aid to distract me from the fact that my only friend thinks I'm a monster!" 

"You are not a monster." Janus forced himself to take a step toward the other male, gaze stern yet concerned. He slipped off one of his gloves and reached out a gentle hand, only for it to be rejected. 

“Really? Because as soon as you reveal your name, Patton decides to invite you right on in! What about me? Are you fucking him? I bet you're fucking him!” <s>_Who do I have to blow to be given a room in the Light Sides?_</s>

"Remus I am most certainly not -" Janus grit his teeth after being interrupted by Remus for the last time. His fingers curled into fists at his sides. "Listen to me! I took you in when you were nothing but a frightened little shit. And this is how you treat me?" The human side of his face blushed red with anger. "Not everything is about you, Remus. Can't you just be happy for me?!" 

"I-I'm sorry, I just... I don't want to be alone..."

Janus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed softly. "You won't be alone." 

"Re-really? You're not leaving? I thought - I'm sorry, I didn't mean -"

"You'll be with Wrath." Janus smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Remus," he muttered before sinking down. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: MwahahaahAhhhhh! Should I make a part two? Let me know, heheh. 


	5. I don't want to be alone - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - 
> 
> Swearing, blood mention, lots of angst, Possible POF spoilers, dirty thoughts, Remus has his own intrusive thoughts, self deprecating thoughts, Remus doesn't really understand love, kinda unsympathetic Deceit, unsympathetic Light Sides, unsympathetic Wrath, physical, emotional and verbal abuse, loneliness, touch starvation, Remus being Remus... kinda. 

* * *

_"**You** won't be alone." _

_"You **won't** be alone." _

_"You won't **be** alone." _

_"You won't be **alone.**" _

_"You'll be with **Wrath.**"_

_ **"Wrath."** _

Janus' words tingled. They tickled and fluttered around his mind, like tiny devils with feathers, until each section of his brain itched. His fingers couldn't help but claw into the flesh of his scalp, scraping his jagged and dirt filled nails through it. He needed to stop the itch. Put out the fire engulfing his thoughts. Kill the demons dancing around his head.

Salty rivers drowned out and blurred his vision, eyes blood shot red and swollen until he could barely open them. Strangled gasps squeezed past his windpipe, pathetic and pointless. No one would hear him now. No one would care that the evil half of Creativity was utterly shattered beyond repair. No amount of glue and tape could keep his heart from falling apart. 

<s> _No one cares about you. _ </s>

_Scratch! Scratch! Scratch! _

_ <s>Everyone hates you, Remus. </s> _

_Scrape! Scratch! Scrape! _

_ <s>You're pathetic! No one would ever want you in their lives!</s> _

_Scratch! Yank! Scrape!_

_ <s>Loser! </s> _

_ <s>Freak!</s> _

_ <s>Creep! </s> _

_ <s>Pervert!</s> _

_ <s>Ugly!</s> _

_ <s>Monster!</s> _

_ <s>EVIL!</s> _ _ <s> EVIL! EVIL!</s> _

"Stop it! Stop!" It was more of a sob than a scream. If anyone were to care... if anyone were to pass by his door at that particular moment, Remus, without a doubt, would launch himself into their arms. If anyone heard his pleas, felt his pain, and saw the anguish swirling around his room... Remus would very much beg for their affection, their touch, even if it hurt. 

But no one did. 

No one ever walked passed his door anymore. 

No one ever knocked. 

No one seemed to care that he was broken. 

<s> _Do you really think anyone would miss you?_ </s>

<s> _You're the BAD half of Creativity. _ </s>

<s> _It would be easier if you just... ducked out. _ </s>

<s> _Left. _ </s>

<s> _To the Subconscious, maybe?_ </s>

The last thing Remus wanted was to be alone. But to be alone with your thoughts... with the theories and images which would keep any sane person up at night, was by far his worst fear come true. 

<s> _Janus hates you. _ </s>

<s> _He left you, just like Virgil left him. _ </s>

<s> _He's gone and forgotten you.   
_ </s>

<s> _I bet he doesn't even remember your name -_ </s>

"Shut up!" Remus scrubbed at his eyes, tears beading from the corners, and huddled close against his knees. "He'll come back! They all will. Virgil, too. They'll come back for me. They... they have to!" burying his head between his thighs, Remus sniffled out a few more pathetic and unheard whimpers. "Th-they have to..." 

And then there was an ugly knock on the door, jolting him out of his own harrowing thoughts. His neck cracked as his head snapped up to stare at the green chipped and painted wood. Remus' bloodshot eyes were suddenly hopeful, gleaming and brighter than they had been since Janus left. 

"Juh-Janus?" The Creative trait scrambled up from the floor, knees scraping halfheartedly across the ground. "Ahahaha! I knew you'd come back! I said, just there, that you would." Remus scampered over to the door, tears no longer staining his cheeks, eyes wide and grin toothy. "You had me for a second, but I knew." They often pranked one another whenever they were bored, and that's just what this had been, right? A prank? "Maybe next time, instead of leaving, you could just slap me in the face with your dicks or something?" _<s>You'd fucking like that, wouldn't you, slut? </s> _

Granted, it had only been two days since Janus abandoned him, Remus' concept of time tended to slip here and there. As well as his grip on reality, which everyone knew, of course. But this knock was real, and it wasn't just in his head. Not like the others. This one was louder, more forceful, like they wanted to see him. 

_I'm wanted! _

Manic, shaking hands flung open the door. There was no time to brace himself for the excitement at seeing his best friend. The thud of his heart echoed throughout his chest, exaggerated and over filled lungs, cheeks puffing out as his smile widened, until it registered. 

His excitement now replaced with fear and confusion. Lips faltering downward, heart unsteady just as before but for a completely different reason. The eyes his own were staring back at were not the miss-matched ones of his fellow friend... Eyes of fire bore into his soul, narrowed and dark despite their brightness. 

"Wr-Wrath..." Remus forced out past the audible gulp. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger anyone? MWahahHaAha 


	6. A little sensitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I would just like to start off by saying a huge thank you to everyone supporting this book! It means a lot (Ahh, people actually like my writing) heheh. Thank you! 
> 
> (Sadly I do not own any of the characters as they belong to the amazing Thomas Sanders!) 
> 
> Anyhow, here's some awkward fluffy-angst-smut-ness? Along with a few sexual innuendos sprinkled in. (It's so bad, Omg! XD Fluff is so hard for me to write for some reason) 
> 
> Also, sorry it's short.
> 
> *Remus snorts*
> 
> "They *totally* don't mean the chapter, Remus."
> 
> Anyways... enjoy! 

* * *

"Do they hurt?" Remus asked, his eyes scanning the smaller male with a sense of concern. He carefully lowered his huge hand from the rainbow of green painting Janus' left cheek. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the only person he cared for. Remus knew he could be overbearing, rough and unpredictable... but that didn't mean he wasn't gentle, mushy and loving. All of the above when it came to Janus.

His Janus. 

Janus slowly shook his head and shifted in his mates lap. "No, they don't hurt." After his answer he nipped his bottom lip between his teeth, fang resting at an odd angle.

If Remus wasn't completely focused on Janus, the pale tinge of pink on the human side of his face would have gone unnoticed. Due to Remus' eyes and mind usually being in a manic daze of trying to sight see, and take in every inch of something in the same second, small details such as this were often missed. But this time he caught it. The subtle change in colour. The nervous bite of the lip. The uncomfortable way his boyfriend's body shifted against his own. Void of all eye contact. 

Was Janus embarrassed?

"Hey, look at me, Jan..." Remus' voice came out soft and velvety, unlike his usual high pitched screeching. A secret trait he only used with Janus. It had a certain soothing quality, which was why he took advantage of it in times like these. His eyebrows tugged together, creased with worry. Not much ever seemed to faze Remus, but when his boyfriend could barely look at him, it was an obvious cause for concern. 

His one sparkling brown eye sneaked a side glance at the trash-rat. Of course Remus would be worried about him. Why wouldn't he be? It wasn't some illusion he was used to Remus doing with the others. And even if it were, Janus sensed the lies and inconsistency within his behaviours. He felt every ounce of Remus' sincerity as it swarmed his body and mind like a pack of excited puppies, charging at him for attention.

Did he like it? The way his boyfriend's love and affection engulfed his heart, warming up his soul. The spark of comfort igniting in his very being from just the simplest of words. The fact someone cared for him this much to take notice of his feelings... Yes, yes he did. 

"I did something wrong, didn't I?" <s>_Again!_</s> Remus grimaced at the patronising echo inside of his head. <s>_Idiot!_</s> "Was it something I said?" _<s>You've offended him. The only person who loves you and you've ruined it! I bet he hates your guts! He's gonna rip your heart out with his bare hands and crush it like a grape! Aahahahahah!</s>_<s></s> Shut up!

Janus rose a brow before giving a quick shake of his head in attempt to settle the other. "How could you? You were only asking a question, Remus." The smaller male smiled and eased an un-gloved hand against Remus' solid chest. 

Remus frowned a tad, nose wrinkled in confusion. "Then why did you get all shy when I asked abut your sexy assed scales?!" 

The Deceitful trait shifted in the others lap, the human side of his face becoming rather hot. "I did no such thing!" 

"Did too!" 

Janus rolled his eyes and tried his best to hide the smile forming on his lips. "Fine... it's because they're just a little sensitive..." He quickly averted his gaze once more, choking on his own embarrassment. 

"Sensitive?" 

The snake let out a disgruntled sigh before squirming awkwardly in his boyfriends lap for the millionth time that night. Remus grunted, and adjusted the other in his lap with a teasing smirk. "If you keep wriggling around like that I'm gonna get hard." 

Janus blinked, ducked his head and blushed. 

"Wait... Holy Shit! Does... doing this **—**" Remus slowly began reaching up, fingers gently brushing against Janus' scaled cheek. The smaller male was more than happy to lean into his soft caressing, which earned him a rather sensual moan in response, causing Remus to go wide eyed. "You horny little snake shit!" 

"Ah, that was - I was taken completely off guard! If I'd had know you were going to **—**"

"Don't waste your breath, you'll need it to get through this make out session we're about to have..." Remus wiggled his brows. Janus eased closer, burying his fingers in the fabric of his shirt, as a crooked smirk grew across his lips. 

"You're insufferable."

"But you love me~" 

"I know." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question... 
> 
> What do you guys think about the next one shot possibly being smut? Obviously, if too many people are uncomfortable with it then I'll not... *Shrugs* Thought I would ask before I did (ya know, consent and all that jazz) Let me know! 


End file.
